


Shake It Out

by Creepikat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but still there's risks it will become way more trash later, conjuring AU, unwilling partners, with a little more humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris held no love for mediums. He held no love for anyone related to the other world beyond the Veil, even if it was solely through trance. So when Sebastian dragged him here, telling him it was the only way in the current situation, he had agreed through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>(Conjuring AU, with a little more humor but still risks to become nasty later...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I really got into the Conjuring 2 and thought that Anders as a medium and Fenris as an investigator would be a perfect partnership with a lot of bickering but much angst and terror as well. It's a completely different genre I'm playing with there and I hope I'll do well.
> 
> Also risks that I won't update for two weeks, I'll be away for some time.
> 
> Not beta-ed unfortunately, wanted to post it before leaving.

Fenris held no love for mediums. He held no love for anyone related to the other world beyond the Veil, even if it was solely through trance. So when Sebastian dragged him here, telling him it was the only way in the current situation, he had agreed through gritted teeth.

 

“I know it doesn't please you Fenris but we have no choice. I'm not really comfortable with this alternative either. This man isn't working for our church after all and he can be a bit...unorthodox. Yet he proved his abilities at multiple reprises.”

 

“Oh nice to hear you singing my praises Choir boy.”

 

The instant the office's door opened, Fenris was on his feet. Making the old chair he had been sitting on creaking alarmingly. Everything was old or rustic in here, he noticed. The job musn't pay well, no wonder, who would go to a freaking medium except out of desesperation ?

 

“What can I do for you ?”

 

The man was tall, lean, his blond hair gathered in a messy bun. Glasses were pushed back up his forehead and he was sporting some kind of long cardigan as well as a bunch of necklaces and other pieces of cheap jewelry. Fenris could recognize some protective signs carved into these. As well as some made to ease your way to the spiritual world. He grunted. Uneasy. He was confronted to demons on a daily basis but never did he want to go visit them in their realm, he always managed to deal with them without going this far. Well. Until now.

 

“We need your help if you would be kind enough to lend it.”

 

“If it's another offer to join the church and work for you I swear I will unleash a ghoul on you.”

 

Fenris tensed, unable to tell if the threath was serious or not. You could never tell with damned witches...

 

“Come on now, I know our relationships have never been really friendly but I know you're not this kind of man.”

 

“Right...Though sometimes, when I see your stupid face, I almost wish I was...” He admitted, rolling his eyes. “So, you didn't present me to your lovely partner who has been glaring daggers at me for some minutes now.”

 

“This is Fenris.” Sebastian smiled at him, trying to look reassuring in order to appease him. “Fenris this is Anders. Fenris here is a paranormal investigator and demon hunter. And we're here because he's encountering some problems on his latest case.”

 

Anders looked suddenly much more alert. He looked intensely at Fenris, his eyes analizing him bit by bit. Then he took a step back, silently inviting them to come in. Sebastian went in with assured steps. Fenris was more cautious. When he entered and took a look around, he couldn't restrain a grimace. On a shelf were sitting numerous items, encased in glass globes, restraining inscriptions running on the wooden base. He could see a collar, a music box and even a disturbing doll.

 

“You like to show off your trophies ?” He frowned.

 

He was far from impressed by this little gallery of horrors. But it was a good clue about their owner's personnality. Maybe another medium who liked to display his power and prowesses. Wouldn't be the first he met, far from it, and too often this arrogance was the cause of their demise. That was partly the reason he didn't like to work with them. Partly.

 

“Actually I keep those here to keep an eye on them. The demons are apparently gone but you never know. I'm practically sure I saw this fucking doll blink one day. Doubled the protection and even called our good dear Sebastian to bless it, just in case.” He dryly retorted before sitting in his chair, behind his messy desk.

 

Fenris took this in consideration before nodding. His mistake, he shouldn't have assumed so quickly. After all the church too had a creepy gallery locked in a restricted area. Didn't mean he trusted him yet though. Or approved of this potential partnership.

 

“Sorry I don't have any coffee left, well even if I did I wouldn't dare serving this unrefined drink to our dear Sebastian, too much excitement isn't good for your pure fragile heart right ?”

 

Fenris had to restrain a snort. He didn't want to wound Sebastian but he kind of agreed with the medium here. Sebastian judged a lot of things indecent and deprived himself of many pleasures, claiming they were futile temptations and that he couldn't let those bend his will of leading a good and healthy life. A bit overdramatic and ridiculous indeed. But there was no harm in it so he let it go. Well except when he started to preach Fenris for his fondness for wine.

 

“So what is the problem ? I guess it must be really bad if you decided to drag me into this right ?”

 

“Indeed the situation got a little...out of hand. Fenris might want to explain what happened, he's the one who accepted the case in the first place.”

 

He nodded toward his friend and took place on a chair too. Anders was waiting for him to expose the fact, leaning against his desk.

 

“Two weeks ago the Hawke family called the church about a case of haunting. They moved in recently and noticed strange things in the house. At first it was just the youngest having nightmares. But one month ago they said furnitures started to move on their own. I was sent to make sure this was a serious case and to place basic protections around the house. It only made the paranormal events multiply.”

 

Anders had lost the mocking glint shining in his eyes some minutes ago and was now intensely focusing on his account. Despise his still present suspicion, Fenris appreciated this.

 

“Then I called Sebastian to bless the house.”

 

“After I finished I heard a low, hoarse voice telling me to 'get out'. And when I got out of the room the door slammed behind me.”

 

Fenris slowly nodded, thanking Sebastian for his input.

 

“It was calm for a day or two. And then the Hawkes called us to tell us Bethany had been found in the living room, convulsing on the floor. When she opened her mouth it wasn't her voice talking.”

 

“Possession ?” Anders winced, already knowing the answer.

 

“Seems so. She had marks on her body, like if she had been beaten or carelessly dragged down the stairs. We tried to perform an exorcism of sort. I used salt and iron filings. Had the demon being a minor one it would have worked. But they're more powerful than what I expected and they managed to protect themselves by transfering the wound to Bethany's body somehow.”

 

“How's the girl ?” Anders frowned, worrying his lips between his teeth.

 

“She'll be okay but she's still shaken. Sebastian tried to bless her after this but the demon actually took over and told us in less charming terms to go to hell.”

 

Anders snorted.

 

“A demon with humor, great.”

 

Fenris wasn't as amused, having experienced the horror directly, and gave the medium a disapproving look. This one shrugged it off with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Sorry mister grumpy pants. Continue please.”

 

“Like I said, the demon took over, violently. And since then Bethany had more nightmares. We tried many technics but the demon seemed to use her as a shield or a refuge of sort. And even when we managed to banish it for some hours it always come back. I made research and Leandra, the mother, admitted that she had inherited this house from her parents. Parents she didn't part with on good terms and who died some years after she left the house. Her brother Gamlen lived here for some time but said he never noticed anything strange until his sister came back. So maybe this is linked to the Hawkes grandparents and a feud that occurred between them and their daughter. But to make sure of it we have to learn more about the demon in itself.”

 

“We have to talk with them.” Sebastian cut him.

 

Anders quirked an eyebrow, surprised.

 

“And you really need my help for this ?”

 

Fenris really wanted to say 'no' but he knew he had to put his pride aside right now. Plus Sebastian would not be pleased and he really needed Sebastian as an ally in this case.

 

“We made attempt to contact it but it refuse to come out. Or only to attack.”

 

“Well of course you attacked them first without trying to contact them, not a surprise if they don't trust you.” A mocking smirk passed on the medium's lips.

 

“You would have let the girl get harassed and possessed instead ?”

 

“She wasn't possessed before you tried to chase him away.” Anders pointed and it hurt Fenris to admit he was right. “Maybe they're just a lost spirit who need guidance to leave the house, or, in the case you're right and it is the grandparents doing, maybe they just need to talk with their daughter, but no, as always the church decided to exorcise blindly.”

 

“Lost spirit ? Don't make me laugh.” Fenris snorted. “There's no such things as harmless supernatural being. The only ones who stay in between are nothing but monsters preying on vulnerable souls. There's nothing human left of them, they're twisted version of their past self, fueled by hatred.”

 

His ire rised when a condescending look was thrown his way.

 

“With this mentality I'm surprised you didn't need my help before now !”

 

Fenris narrowed his eyes, ready to retort but Sebastian suddenly got up on his feet, giving them both a scolding look.

 

“Would you two cease this please ? We're not here to compare the merits of our methods but to solve a problem. What is done is done Anders and we can't change this by arguing. So please would you accept to go with Fenris and help him contact the...lost spirit if it's what it is. The only way to get to him now is to pull him out with your medium skills I'm afraid.”

 

Anders crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowing as he got lost in his thoughts. While Fenris wished he would refuse. He held no love for mediums. And even less for mediums who thought there were 'lost spirit' that could be reasonned with. All demons were twisted things beyond salvation or guidance. And even if Fenris accepted to contact them sometimes it was only to gather informations and find the more effective way to annihilate them for once and for good. He had been at their mercy once, a long time ago. He swore to never get tricked again. And seeing a medium ready to consider them as anything else than the monsters they were...it remembered him of the Tevinter ways too much. And it didn't please him at all. So he wished Anders would say no, yes it was selfish, but his instinct was telling him that letting a medium meddling in his business was everything but a good idea.

 

But alas, since everything that could turn badly did turn badly in Fenris's life, Anders eventually nodded.

 

“Bless you, the church will be infinitely...” Sebastian grinned.

 

“Oh please I'm doing this for this poor family and for the spirit too, if they happen to only be trapped or lost. Ah and also to prove a certain confident investigator that communication is more effective than fists i most cases.”

 

Fenris glared at him but he knew he had lost. Resigned, he threw his business card at Anders. Sebastian granted him a smile, pleased to see he cooperated as much as it was possible for him.

 

“There's my contact details. I want us to meet at the Hawke's estate before eight tomorrow morning, no discussion, this case cannot wait. But know that I don't believe in your 'diplomatic' methods and that I'm less than pleased to have to rely on you so don't expect me to be pleasant company or to agree with anything you propose just because you're a freaking medium.”

 

“Oooooh, is it me or do I feel a hint of prejudice there ?” Anders mocked, inspecting the card. “Where's the Hawke's estate by the way.”

 

“In Hightown, here give me a pen.” Sebastian quickly scribbled the adress on a piece of paper and Anders winced.

 

“Hum I'll have to wake up at six if I want to be there for eight.”

 

“What you take so long to put on your make up ?” Fenris scoffed which earned him a middle finger.

 

Sebastian gasped comically. Fenris thought that, at least, his unwanted partner had the merit to be brutally honnest. Good. If there was one thing he despised as much as mediums it was liars with infuriatingly unctuous behaviors.

 

“I have no car so I'll have to walk there. Eh, how do you think I have such firm legs ?” He flaunted his calf exageratedly and Fenris hated the fact that he had to fight back a tiny smile. Anders was a bother but a distracting bother at least. Not that he appreciated working with him any more after this.

 

“Fenris can pick you up.”

 

“Excuse me ?!”

 

It was out of question. He wouldn't be the lackey to this...Oh great Sebastian was using these eyes. The expecting eyes of someone who had a total faith in his capacity to put aside his own reluctance for a noble cause and to show himself above petty disputes in order to accomplish his divine duty. This look. Of course Fenris would feel bad to deceive the great expectation he placed on him...

 

“Fine. But you better be ready in time.”

 

“That is so kind of you Fenris why thank you, I can already tell things are goint to go great between us what with the marvelous connexion we established.”

 

Anders's tone was dripping with sarcasm of course. Not that Sebastian noticed, instead he thanked Anders as he guided a scowling Fenris outside. Before he closed the door behind himself he took a peek inside and saw Anders starting to search through his files hastily, grin replaced with a determined expression. Well, at least he was a bit serious about it. Fenris wouldn't have to do the job in his place, just to keep a careful eye on him.

 

Like he said, he held no love for mediums. As 'distracting' as they could be.

 

oOo

 

“Good to see you're awake and ready.”

 

Anders glared at him, face half hidden by the gigantic thermos full of coffee he had brought.

 

“I spent the night gathering my tools and making research on any possibility we could encounter. What's your excuse to look like you sucked on a lemon ?”

 

Fenris had a very good excuse yet he refused to share it, especially with a medium. As...oddly endearing as he was drowning himself in caffeine and sporting a beanie with...cat ears ? Yeah. Well. He hoped Anders was more effective in his work than in his choice of clothing.

 

“God this case looks like a mess...” The blond man muttered.

 

“It is...” Fenris confirmed.

 

A long silence followed were they both neatly avoided to look at each other and reflected on their mission instead. Suddenly Anders shifted on his seat.

 

“I'm a bit unnerved, mind if I put on some music ?”

 

“..As long as it's not wiccan chants.”

 

“Oh haha thanks for the cliché.”

 

Fenris felt a smile tugg at his lips despise himself. He held no love for medium but, at least, having to cooperate with a 'distracting' one made it more tolerable than expected. That's what he thought until he slid a CD in the player and the first notes of the song reached his ears. Slowly, as he realized what it was, he turned toward Anders, giving him his best judgemental look, gathering all the disappointment he felt at the moment in a glare.

 

“Really ?”

 

“It makes it seem so less terrific doesn't it ?”

 

Anders grinned, provoking him as the radio blasted the Ghostbusters theme.

 

“I ain't afraid of no ghosts...”

 

Fenris would remember to put gin in Sebastian's tea next time he'll invite him over.

 

 

 


End file.
